Confined epitaxial growth is used in the fabrication of many different types of integrated circuits. For example, confined epitaxial growth is used to improve the mobility characteristics of the channel region of non-planar field effect transistors (FETs) such as FinFETs. Confined epitaxial growth is also used to impart a strain on the channel region, and hence to increase the mobility, of planar FETs. In each of these examples, as well as in other applications of confined epitaxial growth, the epitaxial growth is nucleated on a portion of monocrystalline substrate that is, at least, partially bounded by a non-crystalline confinement isolation material. A crystalline mismatch at the interface between the confinement isolation material and the growing epitaxial material can cause the formation of crystalline defects in the growing material. Such defects can reduce mobility, reduce carrier lifetime, and increase leakage in devices formed in and on the grown material.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods for fabricating integrated circuits having confined epitaxial growth regions wherein the epitaxially grown material is of improved crystalline quality in comparison to prior art methods. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.